Sarousch
Sarousch is a secondary player in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War. A consummate magician, he is the main villain from Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Magician vs Crime Lord Sarousch, sneekily wanting to gain funds for his circus, travels to England to show his skills to King Ratcliffe. Ratcliffe decides to allow Sarousch to use his elite guards for security at the performance. The show goes quite well, as Sarousch's men easily pickpockets the crowd. Unfortunately for Sarousch, Valmont is in attendance. The crime lord desires a powerful Talisman that Sarousch owns. Sarousch quickly sends the guards against Valmont and his goons, but Valmont and company easily defeat them through using high-tech weaponry. Now possessing the talisman, Valmont easily dispatches the last of the guards. Sarousch quickly attacks Valmont, using stage tricks and slight of hand to send Valmont's goons running. But Valmont's power proves too great, and Sarousch is forced to escape. Vs Professor Screweyes & The Clown Ratcliffe decides to cash in on allowing Sarousch's circus to perform. Therefore, to officially secure the magician's loyalty, he sends the fiend to join his right hand man, Captain Hook, on an expedition. Sarousch accepts, but Hook is not very impressed with his new ally. Suddenly, Professor Screweyes attacks, using his machines to cause Sarousch's fears to come alive. The Clown, a hideous monster, appears from Sarousch's mirror as he is busy admiring himself, and frightens Sarousch and his men. Sarousch's men are so afraid that they attack Sarousch, until Hook forces Screweyes to flee. Hook, Sarousch, and King Ratcliffe later meet up in England, where they discuss their next move. Treachery Sarousch later meets up with Loki and Megavolt at Mok Swagger's base, having secretly been in league with Mok all along. All three characters are moles in their respective operations. Defeat at the Battle of England Sarousch joins Ratcliffe and Captain Hook during their showdown with the Fire Nation troops. Sarousch uses his trickery and illusions against the Fire Nation soldiers, managing to disable a few of Admiral Zhao's tanks. However, after Zhao is forced to retreat, Amon, who has planned to betray Ratcliffe all along, seizes the throne. As a result, he arrests Sarousch and sends him away to prison. Silenced Not long after, Professor Screweyes arrives in Sarousch's cell, causing the despondent spy to believe false hope that he'll be released, only to realize too late that he's being silenced for his incompitance. Screweyes then turns his powers of insanity on Sarousch, and with the overload of madness and insanity, Sarousch's head explodes, killing him. Disney Villains War Arrested By Frollo Sarousch plays a very small role in the war with only fighting Frollo. At the Festival of Fools, Sarousch angers Frollo before making a escape. When Frollo invades the Courtyard of Miericoles, he finds Sarousch there as well. Although he attemps to flee Sarousch is caught and arrested. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Three Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Jafar and Frollo's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Jafar's Alliance in cv vs av Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Mok's Alliance Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:The Coachman Entertainers in Heroes vs Villains Category:The Circus Entertainers in Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Jafar Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:My little pony friendship is magic heroes vs Disney and Non-disney Villains Category:The Hunchback Of Notre-Dame Villains Category:Victims of Mok Category:Vs Shan Yu Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Victims of Professor Screweyes Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Vs Frollo Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Sorcerer Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Deceased Characters Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Stromboli's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:French Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Frollo's Alliance in Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains